


Kissed By The Sun But You’ve Always Been Warmer

by acesassinated



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesassinated/pseuds/acesassinated
Summary: a short solangelo one shot i wrote as a gift for a lovely friend 🥺 first time working with these two, i shld practice more often alsksjshshd
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Kissed By The Sun But You’ve Always Been Warmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrowsanonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsanonymous/gifts).



> happy 14th birthday! ily 🥺💕

The gentle summer win ruffled his hair, sending the cotton candy clouds above into a frenzied dance. Beside him, the Son of Apollo was half asleep, the freckles on his face illuminated into golden constellations by the sun’s comforting rays. He wanted to do nothing more than to read over and trace them, whispering sweet nothings all the while. Around them, the high reaching stalks of wheat bobbed along to a rhythm only they could hear, denied to the ears of ordinary people like him. 

“You’re staring again,” Will murmured, the corners of his mouth turned up in a little smile.

“Can’t help that I like beautiful things and you happen to be the most eye catching of them all,” he responded, turning on his side to stare at Will straight on.

“It’s the middle of June, we’re in one of the most gorgeous fields I’ve ever napped in, and you have the gall to say I’m the most beautiful sight here? You flatter me too much,” his boyfriend responded, voice half joking, half serious. 

“I’m known for having the gall to do many things Solace,” 

“And I love you for it,” 

“You’re being sappy again,”

“When am I not?”

“You unfortunately have a point,”

“Damn right I do,” the twinkles in his eyes were back to a full gleam, as bright as the full moon that would be gracing them with its company tonight. 

_ No.  _

He refused to let his thoughts stray to  _ that _ . It’s been years. He needed to let it go. But he can’t. He doesn’t want to. He wanted to keep every memory he had of her alive, no matter how much they hurt him. 

“Hey,” Will’s voice broke through his thoughts, concern tingeing in every word. “Are you ok? Do you want to head back?”

“No. No, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it,”

“Hmm alright,” Will didn’t look convinced, but tried to hide it anyway. He perked up soon, another idea forming in his mind. 

Nico shot him a questioning look.

“Ice cream this weekend. I’ll pay. Might pull in a favor with Dad and take you somewhere we’ve never been before. How does that sound?”

Nico was struck speechless. Yeah, he and Will had gone on many dates, and he loved all the time he got to spend with his annoying (but very loveable) s.o., but this was over the top, even for his cheery and enthusiastic ball of sunshine. 

“That sounds. That sounds,”

“Yeeees?”

“That sounds perfect. Thank you,” he finally managed to say, mentally patting himself on the back for being able to keep the emotions at bay. He didn need another voice crack moment, especially right now. 

“Of course! Any time Angel,”

He sighed. “Round two electric boogaloo,”

“And you love me for it,” Will smiled, turning back to face the sky.

“You got that right,”   
  


And for the first time that day, Nico smiled, and it was enough to put the sun’s light to shame.


End file.
